Fix It Week
by ourheroregina
Summary: My entries for Outlaw Queen Fix It Week
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1 : Robin never died day.  
_ _oqfixitweek_

She won't cry.

Regina Mills will not let herself cry.

But her heart is breaking and she falls to her knees as traitorous tears start falling down her cheeks.

He's dead.

Robin Hood is dead.

Her Soulmate, the one who was supposed to be her happy ending is gone forever.

Her mind is a mess, she cannot think clearly nor understand what is happening around her, all she knows that she's spinning and Robin's gone and she cannot lose love again yet she already lost him. Hades erased his soul, the soul that was meant to stay with her forever.

There's definitely something happening around her, she hears Zelena screaming and Hades is shouting and the smell of magic is all around her and she recalls that it was her who was supposed to die, and she must protect herself, but what's the reason in protecting herself and staying alive if Robin is gone?

Instead of fighting and trying to save herself, she cradles his lifeless body close to her chest as she cries and sobs and remembers how half the century ago she held Daniel like this, how she screamed to the Gods to save him and they turned their backs to her, they left her with the lifeless body and a bleeding heart.

She'll not repeat her own story.

She will not lose love again.

She's going to save Robin or die with him.

Quickly she pushes her own hand inside her chest and the pain is unbelievable, it has never been a pleasant experience (it has, that one time when Robin pushed her heart back inside her chest, he was so gentle, even the memory of it has her crying even harder) but she doesn't have time for gentle and slow, she pulls the organ out with such force that her own hands start to shake.

For a moment she stares at her heart with a mad expression, thinks that she's so close to ending her own misery. Life has proven time and time again that she's not worth to live, and it would be so easy to end it now, now that she's miserable again but there's Robin's body in front of her, and he has a son, and if her son has another mother, his doesn't, and Roland already lost his mother, she'll not let that boy lose his father too.

So she splits her own heart into two just like she did Snow White's, her hands shaking madly, and pushes one piece into Robin's chest while the other goes right back where it belongs.

She gasps loudly when the heart or what is left of it returns to its place, and emotions wash over her and she looks down at Robin because he should be awake by now. He should be alive.

But he isn't.

He doesn't breathe, he doesn't open his eyes.

It didn't work.

Another wave of tears washes over Regina's face as she runs her hands all over his face, calling his name. She strokes his cheeks the way he used to stroke hers, she touches his already cold lips and kisses him, and whispers, "Come back to me."

She runs her fingers through his hair, her tears falling down on his face as she begs him not to leave her.

Unexpectedly someone touches her and she remembers that she's not alone, that there was a battle happening only moments ago and it's Zelena who's touching her. Regina quickly shakes that hand away and turns to look over her shoulder with burning rage. That witch should be dead, not Robin.

All of a sudden there's a fireball in her palm and she throws it straight to Zelena and then another one and one more and the witch is screaming and Regina thinks that she'll kill her, she wants to kill her. She'll haunt that bitch until she's made sure Zelena's burning in hell.

But Zelena disappears in a cloud of green smoke and Regina wants to follow her, wants to kill her instantly but she cannot leave Robin. There will be plenty of time to kill that witch, but Robin… his body won't be here forever.

Regina cradles him close to her chest again and cries. And cries. And cries.

She doesn't know how much time pass and she feels so tired, she doesn't have strength to hold herself up anymore, she thinks she will just lie down beside Robin and stay with him for as long as she can but then suddenly lightness wash over them and Robin's lifeless body becomes tensed. Regina holds him tighter, thinks he'll disappear from her hold, but then he gasps.

His gasp is echoed by Regina's as she blinks her eyes repeatedly and pulls away from him, finds him looking at her confusedly, his deep blue eyes watering as her own vision becomes blurred.

"You brought me back, Regina," he whispers and the tears are falling down his cheeks and she's crying too, and he sounds breathless and very weak but it's the most amazing sound she's heard in a really long time.

"Robin," she whispers back and all of a sudden all the rage and heartbreak she felt are gone. All she can feel is relief as she holds him close to her heart and sobs.

He wraps his arms around her in an attempt to hug her and his hold is weak but she's holding him tight, as she cries and he cries too and whispers that he loves her, something he's never said before, into her hair and Regina returns the sentiment as she holds the love of her life in her embrace.

That day she promises herself to do whatever it takes to protect him.

And she keeps her word.

(...)

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!

By the way, I can now be found on twitter as ourheroregina :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 2 - Fix the Zelena baby situation day_ _oqfixitweek_ **! TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF PAST SEXUAL ASSAULT!**

Sighing, Regina shifts her weight from one leg to another, her hands tightening around the now cold cup of coffee. She's leaning against the doorway in the kitchen, staring desperately at her lover without any idea of what to do, of how to help him.

Robin's been sitting here for five hours now, not talking, not reacting to anything around him, just blinking his eyes from time to time, inhaling shakily every now and then.

Regina wishes she could ease his pain, she wishes there would be some way to make it all better.

Sadly there's nothing she can do.

She cannot do anything to fix or undo what Zelena has done to him, to them. He was struggling a lot when he found out that she was not Marian, he was already suffering that she's used his dear wife's memory and ruined his life so badly.

But he learned to live with that, he somewhat recovered.

However, when they thought that he was finally on his way to healing, the Wicked Witch appeared out of nowhere. This morning she met them on their porch with a wicked grin on her face. She laughed right into their faces when she told them that the baby she's carrying is not Robin's, that it was all a trick, another way to hurt Regina. She's told him that they had never even slept together, it was just a quick and easy spell that made Robin think so, that made Robin remember all those horrible things that didn't even happen.

It turned out that all Robin's memories from New York were a spell.

Regina felt how Robin's hand fell slack in her hold, how he tensed with every word that left Zelena's mouth. He was burning with rage, she could feel it, but he didn't say a single word, he just grabbed Zelena by her neck and tried to kill her.

Of course, he wasn't successful, and as soon as the witch was out of his hold, she disappeared in a cloud of green wishing them a good luck, laughing.

For a moment there, Regina thought that Robin would be relieved. After all, he wasn't sleeping with another woman against his own will, he wasn't touched by that witch in _that_ way. It should have made him feel at least a bit better.

It had to.

It didn't.

So here he is, sitting at the counter in the kitchen, staring at the blank wall in front of him for hours. He hasn't said a single word since Zelena disappeared, he didn't reply when Regina came to him, asked if he wanted to talk to her, if he needed her there.

He didn't even glance at her.

It seemed as if he hasn't even seen her then.

Regina can only imagine what is going on in his head now, and it's obviously not positive thoughts, and she's been there too, she's been manipulated and used. She knows where it leads to and she can never let Robin go down this path.

So taking a deep, encouraging breath, she steps further into the kitchen and walks to the counter, sits down on the chair beside Robin. When he doesn't acknowledge her presence, she puts the cup she's been holding on the counter and turns to look at him.

"Robin," she calls his name but there's still no response from him. "Talk to me, please," she adds in a quiet voice. Her heart is beating rapidly in her chest as she waits for any kind of reply – a shout, asking to leave him alone, a statement that he's fine (when he so obviously isn't) or a push away from him, anything would be better than this damned silence. "Robin, please, tell me what you are thinking."

It takes a long moment and she has to fight back her tears because watching him like this is killing her but then he finally turns to her and when he does so, her heart breaks even more. She's been watching him for a long while now but she hasn't noticed that he's been crying, crying a lot.

His ocean-blue eyes are blood-shot and puffy and so sad, it makes tears collect in Regina's eyes. He looks devastated, her always cheerful and strong thief.

"Robin," Regina cannot help herself, she places her hand on his. She's learned that when he's mad or angry, or hurt, he doesn't want touches or comfort, he wants his space, so when he doesn't move away from her, she counts it as a good sign. "Please, talk to me," she repeats her words, looking straight into his eyes, begging him not to close in on himself, asking him to let her in.

He takes his time, stares at her as if he hasn't even heard what she's asked but then he looks down and swallows hard, his whole body tensing again.

When he speaks, his voice is hoarse.

"I spent countless sleepless nights thinking about what that bitch has done to me," he says, looking back straight into Regina's eyes and she quickly nods in agreement, she's spent most of those sleepless nights wide awake with him. "And it was all a lie. She used me to hurt you, she ruined my memories of my wife, she… she made me believe that I was unfaithful to you and… and moved on with someone else and was having a child. She made me feel-" he doesn't finish his sentence because his voice breaks, and he only shakes his head to himself, his eyes falling away from Regina's.

He doesn't need to finish that sentence, though. Regina knows how he feels, how he felt about all of this. She's been there, been in that awful phase where her own body made her want to throw up because it was touched by someone who had no right to do it. Even if their circumstances are different, the final result is still the same.

"I want to hurt her, Regina." When he speaks again his voice is strong and full of rage. "I want to make her pay for everything she's done to me, to you, to Roland," he exclaims, running his hands though his hair desperately.

Regina wants to hug him, wants to pull him into a tight embrace and hold him until he feels better. But she decides against it and just lets him let it all out.

"I want to make her suffer as much as I did."

"Oh, Robin," she whispers, and she cannot listen to this anymore, this is too much, so she gets up from the chair and walks closer to him, wraps her arms around his shoulders tightly and holds him in her arms.

He doesn't hug her back, and she only tightens her arms around him, her whole body shaking because she cannot watch him suffer like this, it's breaking her apart.

When he finally hugs her back, arms winding around her waist and holding her close, he breaks down. His body starts to shake in her hold as he finally, finally lets all of his emotions out.

He cries and sobs and curses Zelena over and over again, and then, after what feels like hours, he's spent, his arms still wrapped around her, but now loosely, as his breathing is calming down, as his heart is finally trying to find its normal pace.

"You need to rest," Regina whispers, running her fingers through his blond locks when the weight of his head indicates that he's going to fall asleep too.

He nods his head and without a fight they go to their room.

When Regina lies beside Robin that night, she curses her sister too. She looks at not so peacefully sleeping Robin and promises herself to do everything in her power to fix things, to make them better.

They will work hard and fight their demons together and one day they'll be happy again.

One day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 3 - Quest to get Robin back day_ _oqfixitweek_

It's not easy to make Regina Mills nervous. She can face the most dangerous creatures and her heart wouldn't beat faster, she could go through hell and she wouldn't feel a sliver of nervousness.

However, when she got a call from Henry this morning, telling her that he's finally, finally coming home after this quest to find his happy ending, she felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest. It wasn't the fact that he was coming home that made her nervous, no (words couldn't describe how excited she is to see her son again), it was that he told her he has a surprise for her and she must be home when he comes.

Regina asked him to tell her what kind of surprise it was for he's aware that she doesn't like surprises but he refused, telling her that he'll be home in a few hours and she'll be able to see it herself. Then he told her he loves her and hanged up.

Since then, Regina has been sitting in the kitchen, nervously playing with her fingers, glancing at the clock every ten minutes. She wonders worriedly what kind of surprise Henry has for her.

A wife, probably.

It's not that bad, to be honest. It's been a few years since he left and he's a good man, her son, any woman could fall for his good heart.

It's probably a wife he wants to introduce to her.

She shouldn't be this worried.

And yet she feels as if her heart is going to jump out of her chest at any moment.

This waiting is killing her.

All of a sudden she hears the front door being opened. Before she knows it, she's rushing straight to the hallway to see her son. In her rush, she keeps telling herself not to cry, not to ruin this moment which should be full of happiness with her weeping.

However, she stops dead in her track as she sees Henry, changed and all grown up, but still her little prince with shining eyes, and _him_ standing at the doorway. _Him,_ a man who looks just like Robin. Robin of Locksley, the one she loved too dearly to forget.

Regina's heart clenches as she stares at him, her jaw falling open.

"Mom!"

She doesn't know how much time passes until finally Henry's voice makes her snap out of the haze and turn to him. He's so much taller than her, she realizes, and all of a sudden the tears she's been trying to hold back roll down her cheeks.

"Henry," she lets out and throws herself into his embrace, and he hugs her back as tightly. Regina curses herself for being this emotional but who can blame her, she hasn't seen him in a really long time.

She doesn't want to let him go, she holds him close and thinks that she'll never ever be parted from him this long. But then she hears an uncomfortable throat clearing and it brings her back to reality, reminds her that there's another copy of Robin standing here.

Regina forces herself to pull away from Henry. She inhales deeply as if encouraging herself to be strong and looks to the man, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

The man meets her gaze for a brief moment and shifts nervously, looks away but Regina cannot move her eyes. He looks just like Robin, it feels like he is _the_ Robin.

"Oh, sorry, I completely forgot to introduce you two," Henry cuts into their silent staring and Regina turns to look at him, her eyes wide. "Mom, this is Robin. Robin, this is my mom Regina, the one I told you about."

"Hello, milady," Robin says with a curt nod but this time he doesn't move his eyes away from her, this time he stares right back at her and Regina forces herself to smile in reply, words stuck in her throat.

She cannot explain this feeling she just had. It felt as if her Robin himself has greeted her. It made her skin cover in goose-bumps, it made her tremble, it made everything inside her explode. That voice, that look…

It's impossible.

She turns to Henry, her eyes wide and confused, wordlessly asking for an explanation immediately.

"Let's make our guest some tea and then I'll tell you about my adventures," Henry suggests, smiling brightly at Regina and then he turns to Robin, leads him into the kitchen, making a small conversation.

For a moment Regina stands there stunned, but then she takes a deep breath and follows them to the kitchen.

(…)

"Henry Daniel Mills," Regina hisses as soon as she walks out of the kitchen and to the living room where Henry is sitting on the couch. "Explain what is happening here," she orders in a whisper, glancing over her shoulder to see Robin's copy in the kitchen, looking around. "Why did you bring him here?" Regina asks, before Henry has time to say anything.

Her eyes are full of tears, and she has to breathe deeply to keep herself from breaking down. It's been so long since she's been this emotional over Robin but how can she not be when she sees yet another version of him sitting in her kitchen, on _Robin's_ chair.

Damn her for being so sentimental.

"Mom," Henry says and she turns back to him, quickly wiping her cheeks. Her son gives her a sympathetic smile and walks up to her.

"Henry, you shouldn't have brought him here. We both know how it ended up the last time for me. I don't need another version of him," She tells him, shaking her head.

"Mom, listen to me." Henry asks and when Regina opens her mouth to protest, he speaks first, "I haven't told you the truth when I left all these years ago. It was a quest to figure out who I really am and where I belong, indeed, but there was another reason why I did that."

Regina's eyes widen. "What?"

"I might have changed something in Robin's story when he died." Henry admits, making Regina gasp. She didn't expect that. "I haven't told you because I didn't want to get your hopes too high in case it didn't work. He must have ended up in the world without magic with no memory of who he is. It must have been a curse and true loves kiss could've broken it. But magic always comes with a price and the price was that he ended up lost between realms."

Henry gives Regina a moment to proceed all the information she's been told and when she looks like she can listen for more, Henry continues, "It took me a while but I finally found the right book and figured out that Robin ended up in the realm that I cannot even pronounce. But I found him and he's sitting in your kitchen now."

"So you're saying that-"

"This is Robin, mom, your Robin" Henry confirms and takes her shaking hand in his, squeezes it encouragingly. "He doesn't remember his life of before, though. He doesn't remember me or anyone. He has no memories of who he is and when I found him, he was.. well, he was dying. He didn't want to live like this, not knowing who he is. So I told him that you're a very powerful magic sorceress and that you can help him remember."

All Regina can do is stare at Henry dumbly with her jaw fallen to the floor. She blinks her eyes and quickly looks over her shoulder, and she cannot believe that it is actually Robin who's sitting in her kitchen, that the man is her Soulmate who she thought was lost to her all these years ago.

"I thought that you'll help him remember who he is." He says and Regina is nodding her had without even realizing what he has said to her. All she can think about is that this is Robin, her Robin.

"Good," Henry smiles and all of a sudden he's pulled into a tight hug, and Regina is sobbing, saying something he can't quite understand and letting all of the emotions which have been bottled up from so long out.

When she finally calms down, she wipes her tears away and they walk back to the kitchen and Regina sits beside Robin, smiles warmly at him and tells him that she'll do whatever it takes to help him remember who he is.

It takes them a few years, it takes a few years for Robin to fall in love with Regina again and then the true loves kiss finally breaks the curse and he gets his memories back.

They've never been happier.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4- The events after 4A never happened day

For the first time in a really long time Regina wakes up with a smile on her face: nightmares didn't torture her that night, Henry had his memories back and chose to stay with her. As if it wasn't enough, she's had a very nice date with Robin and Roland last night, and seeing the boy after getting her memories back was much more enjoyable than before.

However, these returned memories not only helped her to realize that Roland has been her salvation during the year in the Enchanted Forest. She also remembered just how much she hated Robin, hated him with every fiber of her being because he constantly wanted her to have hope, to believe that there was a bright future for her when all she wanted to do was die.

But now, now when they're back in Storybrooke, Robin doesn't seem so annoying anymore. Here he seems like a decent man and when she doesn't feel the overwhelming weight of her lost son anymore, she realizes that he wasn't actually _that_ bad in the Forest, he just wanted to help.

Things are taking a better turn now and as afraid as Regina is (for anytime something good happens, another heart-shattering thing follows) she finds herself smiling whenever she thinks about Robin or Roland, she feels her heart fluttering every time she dreams about their future.

"Good morning, milady."

Regina is pulled out of her thoughts when she feels a feather-like touch against her cheeks that is followed by Robin's voice. The touch tickles, and she turns her face away from it but the smile is on her face nonetheless and she finally open her eyes to meet her thief who probably broke into her house again.

She finds Robin sitting on the edge of her bed, and he's smiling tenderly at her, his deep blue eyes piercing right through her soul. She feels her throat closing, a knot of tears already formed there for unknown reason.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" she asks, pushing all of her emotions away.

Instead of replying, he stares at her and when surprises her by pressing his lips against hers in a breath-taking kiss, his arms wrapping around her and he pulls her closer to his chest.

Regina returns the kiss and as passionate as it is, Regina can tell that something is off. And it has her pulling away, looking at Robin with an arched eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" she asks, and her heart is starting to beat faster now and yes, something must be wrong, otherwise he wouldn't be here.

Robin shakes his head but he's tensed and he looks nervous, and he's obviously lying.

"Robin?"

"Marry me," he blurts out and his own eyes widen at his request.

Regina feels the breath hitching in her throat and her heart stops beating for a moment as she stares at him, eyes wide, not being able to believe that he's just said that. They've been a couple for… what? Two weeks at best and he's proposing.

"Robin-"

"I love you," he cuts her off and she gasps in surprise or shock, she's not sure, but she most certainly didn't expect him to say that so early, "I fell in love with you from the moment you saved my son from that damned beast. You were all I could thing about. But you didn't let me come close to you. You pushed me away, you built the walls around yourself and I had to keep my feelings to myself. But now, I cannot do that. Not anymore."

His confession takes Regina back in time and she remembers just how much he wanted to be by her side at all times, how he tried to support her at every step she took. How could she be so stupid and not realize that he was head over heels in love with her?

"Robin, I-" she trails off looking straight into his eyes. He may have loved her then, and she may have had some kind of feelings towards him too but the bells are ringing in her head and she feels that fear which she hasn't felt for a really long time… the fear of being tied to someone again.

Robin looks away from her, and his hopeful expression is changed with devastation and he's standing up from the bed, murmuring, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no, Robin," Regina grabs him by his hand in order to stop him, waits until his eyes meet hers again. Regina takes a deep breath and says, "Robin, we've been together for a few weeks. I know you like to take reckless decisions and rush, that's who you are. But that's not for me." She self- consciously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and continues, "And… when I killed the King, I promised myself to never get married again."

Her confession seems to have surprised him because Robin is looking at her, eyes still wide but his expression not as devastated as before, and Regina leans over and kisses him, hopes it will make him feel better.

"It's not that I don't want to marry you," she says when they part, "I just don't want to get married at all."

This time it's Robin who's leaning over for a kiss and his hands are in her hair as soon as their lips touch and it seems as if he's reassuring himself that she still wants him even though she just rejected his proposal. Regina returns the kiss, her own arms wrapping around his neck as their tongues meet.

"It's a shame, I already started planning our wedding. Now I'll have to cancel the cake order," Robin tells her in a fake annoyance as he makes himself comfortable beside her, his arms wrapping around her as she rests her head against his chest. "I love you, Regina," he whispers into her hair, his voice becoming much more serious, his arms tightening around her in a protective manner.

 _I love you to_ o she wants to whisper but instead she just hums and closes her eyes, lets the soft hand running up and down her back lull her back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5 - Off-screen day.

Roland is sitting on the couch in Regina's office, moving his legs back and forth while Robin nervously passes from one end of the room to the other.

Regina has told them to go here as soon as they crossed the town line, she told them to go here and wait for her because she's going to fix Roland's memories, she promised, she'll make him forget about that damned bitch.

She promised to make his son happy again.

To be honest, Robin wished he could take a potion like that too.

This waiting is driving him insane. It's not just because he cannot wait to make Roland forget about Zelena. He's going insane because Regina refused to talk to him on their way back to Storybrooke (the first and the last thing she's said to him was that she'll erase Roland's memories if that's what he wants). And now, Robin doesn't know where they stand. Of course, Regina must be hurt. Damn it, he's hurt beyond repair himself for it's one thing to move on with your wife and completely the opposite to move on with your lover's wicked sister.

Now, being here, in the place where he admitted he's in love not with his wife but with someone else, now that he's surrounded by the memories of their little picnic that turned out into a make-out session, is driving him apart. He doesn't know if she's still considering the possibility of them being together.

And it's breaking him into pieces.

He's hurt her feelings, and she has her pride, his Regina; if she decides she won't fall into his waiting arms, she will not. Even if it will rip her apart she'll stay true to her words.

He's startled when the door of the office is opened rather widely. When Regina walks in, Roland grins excitedly, his dimples on full display, but his face falls as soon as he sees that Regina is alone.

"Where's Mama?" Roland asks looking at Regina confused.

Shit.

Robin turns to Regina with wide eyes, hoping that she'll understand his look. Roland's been asking where Marian is from the moment they stepped into the office, and Robin, not knowing what else to say, told him that she's with Regina.

Robin doesn't miss the way Regina's whole body tenses, her face turning into a frown.

But it's only for a brief moment, thankfully Roland doesn't even notice.

"Your mom is with Emma," Regina lies, a fake smile plastered on her face. Then, instead of waiting for another question, she rushes to her desk, opens a drawer and takes something out and Robin cannot see what she's doing since her back is turned to him, but he thinks she's making that potion she's told him about.

After a moment she turns around, holding a small cup of what he supposes is a hot chocolate (the smell is intoxicating, Robin feels his mouth watering ). Robin is surprised when his eyes meet Regina's, and she's looking at him, wordlessly asking him if he's sure.

Robin nods, doubtlessly. This potion may mess up with his son's memories a bit but it's still better than living through another loss of his mother, right?

Regina inhales shakily and nods back, swallows hard and walks over to the couch where Roland is sitting. She makes herself comfortable beside him and hands him the chocolate which Roland takes eagerly.

"You can drink this while we wait for your mama," Regina says, smiling warmly at him.

"Chocolate!" Roland exclaims and brings it to his lips. Robin holds his breath, it seems like it'll take ages for his son to take this one damn needed sip and when Robin thinks that finally Roland's going to drink, the boy stops and pulls the cup away. "I'll wait for mama! She hasn't tried it yet!"

"No, Roland," Regina doesn't agree, her whole body tensing. Robin is looking at them, still holding his breath. "You drink this one and I'll make your mother another one."

"How?"

"Magic!"

Magic. Of course.

Roland has always been fascinated with magic, there's no way he'd lose a chance to see it performed in front of him.

Regina knows him well.

"I'll magic you and your mama another cup of hot chocolate as soon as you finish this one, my little knight," Regina offers and Roland nods excitedly, taking the first sip eagerly.

He finishes his drink in record time, his excitement having the best of him, but all of a sudden his excited eyes turn heavy, his blinking becomes slower.

"Lay down, baby," Regina whispers and waves her hand up in the air making a blanket appear. She puts it over Roland as he lies down and lets his eyes close.

For a moment Robin and Regina watch as Roland finally falls asleep. His breathing becomes slower and heavier, his eyes closing and not opening , as Regina runs her hand up and down over his back in a soothing manner.

"You didn't tell me he'll fall asleep," Robin says when they've made sure that the boy is sleeping.

"He shouldn't be asleep," Regina replies and Robin's eyes turn wide. He's never been a fan of magic and now when he let it be used on his son, he's ten times more overcautious. "Relax. He'll be fine; he's going to wake up with no memories of the fake Marian."

Robin looks at her doubtfully.

It's Regina, she would never hurt Roland, Robin reminds himself as he sighs. He trusts her, he trusts Regina with his life. It's going to be fine.

For a moment they're surrounded by an uncomfortable silence, both staring at a sleeping Roland. But the fears are crawling at Robin from the inside and he cannot keep himself from asking, "What about us?"

"I don't know," Regina replies simply.

Robin walks up to her, he wants to pull her close and kiss her senselessly till they're somewhat better but as he approaches, she stands up and takes a step back, her arm stretched out in front of her to stop him from walking closer to her.

"My feelings for you haven't changed," she confesses, her eyes turning glassy. "But I need some time."

"I-" he wants to tell her he loves her, he wants to tell her he wants to be with her, he needs to be with her, he needs her like air but it seems so foolish now after everything he's done for her. She deserves her space and all the time she needs to heal.

After all, he was the one who _moved on_ and caused all of this.

"Alright," Robin settles on saying. "But please, don't close up on me, talk to me. Whether it's to shout on me or curse me or whatever," he begs because he cannot imagine his life without her, he just can't.

"I will," she promises, giving him a tight smile. "Lock the door when you leave," she adds before turning around and walking out of the office.

Robin sits down on the couch, puts his head in his hands and sighs in desperation.

He must do everything in his power to fix this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

_Day 6 - Roni day_ _oqfixitweek_

Robin is sitting in his small apartment, drinking coffee and staring at the map in front of him. Most of the places are already checked and Robin points his finger to another place. New day, new destinations searching for her.

He's been brought back from the dead by the help of the Queen and Wish Robin, and when he'd finally made it back to Storybrooke, Regina and Henry were gone. They were somewhere in another realm, looking for their happy endings.

Robin's been delighted to hear that Regina didn't give up, that she fought against the darkness inside her and moved on after he died. However, he was a little unsure of how he would react if she had another lover in her life. Of course, he wouldn't interfere, he would even try to be happy for her because she deserves to be that, it doesn't matter if her happy ending is not him. Nevertheless, there would still be regret.

It's been months since he started to search for her. It's been days after days, looking through Storybrooke and the towns around. No sighs of her or Henry could be found. It seemed as if they never existed.

But Robin is determined, he'll not give up.

He'll find them.

However, his planning is interrupted by the ringing doorbell. Finishing his coffee in one last gulp, he stands up and walks to open the door, wondering who could be there - no one knows him here, and he knows no one.

What he finds when he opens the door surprises him – there's a girl, a few years younger than his daughter, he supposes, with huge eyes and dark hair. She seems familiar but Robin is sure he's never seen her before.

"Hi?" Robin greets her confused.

"Hi. Are you Robin of Locksley?"

"Yes," he nods his head, now even more confused. He's not Robin of Locksley here, he's just Robin or whatever stupid surname he thinks of whenever someone asks him this question.

"I'm Lucy. Your granddaughter."

"What?"

He left Roland just a few weeks ago in Storybrooke with Mary Margaret and yes, his son is a teenager now and he may have this girlfriend who is driving Robin insane but there's no way they could have a child this old. And Robyn, well, she's obviously a child herself. So what granddaughter?

If he remembers correctly, they are all the children he has.

"I'm Henry's daughter!" the girl explains when Robin tells her that he has no granddaughter.

"Oh Gods!" Robin gasps in surprise and Lucy grins at him. He knew he missed a lot in their lives when he found Roland kissing with a girl in the corner of Granny's, or when he saw Killian chasing after a very hyperactive girl, but Henry having a daughter tops everything.

"I'm sorry, come on in," he recovers from the shock and opens the door further, lets the girl in.

Lucy sits down on the couch in the living room and tells him the story about a cursed town where Henry, her mother and Wish Captain Hook is. However, when she mentions that there's also a Roni, Roni who's actually Regina, his love and soulmate and everything, he knows that he has a curse to break.

(…)

He didn't think it would be hard to break the curse. Regina might be different but she should feel this pull towards him no matter how strong the curse is.  
However, when he walks into the bar which is called by the new Regina's name, his jaw drops open.

Regina is a different woman. In every sense of a word.

There's no pantsuits, only a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt and her hair is curly, her face free of any heavy make-up. He hasn't seen her for almost a decade, yet she hasn't aged. She looks just as stunning as she did before, and if Robin said that her new personality didn't make him fall even more in love with her, he would be lying.

He has to take a deep breath to put his emotions under control because all he wants to do is run up to her and kiss her, wrap her in his arms and hold her there for as long as she lets him. But he knows she doesn't remember him, she doesn't even know he exists.

Instead of doing what he wants, he walks up to the bar, orders a glass of whiskey and sits down at her bar, taking his time to study this new Regina.  
It turns out that she's a different person both inside and out but her soul is tethered to his and no matter what curse is cast over her, he'll still find his way to her, he'll bring her back.

It takes them a long while, half the year to be exact, to form some kind of a friendship because at first she hated him, she even refused to let him drink in her bar, had thrown him out a few times because she was sure he was another 'worker' of Victoria's.

But he earns her trust. She slowly lets him into her bar and into her life. And when they finally kiss for the first time, he expects the curse to break and so does Lucy. But it doesn't.

Only when Roni actually falls in love with Robin, when all of her soul belongs to him, does the curse break. And Robin knows it, can feel it the way Regina's arms tighten around him as she deepens the kiss, tears running down her cheeks and wetting his.

"I'll always find you," she whispers when she finally breaks the kiss, a sentence that made her want to throw up a few decadesago but now seems so fitting in her own situation.

Robin only smiles tenderly and kisses her again.

They'll always find each other, just like true soulmates do.


	7. Chapter 7

_Day 7 - Dark!OQ day_ _oqfixitweek_

She doesn't tell him.

The Queen doesn't tell Robin that she missed her period for more than five months, she doesn't tell him that she's been a hormonal mess for a long while now (not that she really needs to tell him that, he's very much aware of it himself, had to deal with all of her uncharacteristic breakdowns and wishes).

She doesn't tell him that there's another heart beating inside her body.

She's been pregnant before, and she's been cursed to never give birth to a living child by Rumple. And then there was that potion which she drank on her own will that made sure she didn't even get pregnant. What's the reason to get pregnant if you know that the child won't even be born?

It's been decades since the potions and now she's pregnant again.

She didn't believe it at first. When she missed her period, she thought that it was just gone, that she was already getting old. But then morning sickness followed and she started having those strange cravings. So she did a few magical pregnancy tests, and when they all were positive, she went to see a midwife, (whose memories were erased, of course), who confirmed that Regina is pregnant.

The curses and potions happened a lifetime ago and she's heard that these kind of things can be broken by true love. But she didn't believe it would happen to her.

She's afraid. She's anxious, counting days because she's nearing the time when the baby should die. It always happened on the fifth month, and if she really found the actual date when the baby was created, she's already overstepped that line.

But she's still afraid. Nothing turns out to be good for her. There's obviously a loss waiting for her.

So the Queen doesn't tell Robin, thinks that it is better not to think about it too much, not to let him dream about the child that he so obviously desires.

If she doesn't tell him, he won't be hurt when it's gone.

However, it's getting harder and harder to keep her pregnancy from him for she's started showing (she's started showing around three months, but thought that Robin would just think that she gained weight). He'll find out soon.

It turns out that he already knows because one night, when she's laying on her back with him on top of her, kissing her desperately, his hands running all over her, he surprisingly pulls away from Regina, all breathless and asks, "Are you going to tell me?"

"What?" She asks, her mind still dizzy from lack of oxygen, her eyes closed. She runs her fingers through his hair, tries to pull him in for another kiss but he's adamant and it has her opening her eyes in confusion.

She finds him looking at her, his eyes serious, and he's caught his breath now. Regina squirms, uncomfortable under such stare.

"Are you going to tell me that you are pregnant?" He asks again and her fingers freeze on his shoulder, her whole body's tensing and she's pulling away from him instantly.

Shit.

"What do you mean?" she asks stupidly as she rights her nightgown. She tries to scold her features, but her heart is beating rapidly in her chest, and her eyes are wide and afraid.

Robin rolls his eyes at her and motions to her stomach and when Regina glances down she sees it herself. She may have been good at hiding it during the day time, she would dress in such dresses and no one could even guess that she was pregnant but her nightdresses… they're a simple silk and it may be loose and her bump is showing anyway.

Showing a lot.

"For how long did you know?" She asks, her voice shaking. She doesn't know what to expect, will he be mad that she didn't tell him? Or will he tell her she should have got rid of it on day one if she knew it's not going to live?

"For three months," he replies and Regina's eyes widen even more. She became really bad at lying, it seems. "You've been an emotional mess, you had these strange cravings and gods, Regina, you wanted to have sex everywhere anytime. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"Oh," she lets out and anxiously puts a strand of hair behind her ear, looking away from him, somewhat ashamed.

"So why didn't you tell me?" He asks again and she tenses when he puts his hand on her stomach, the other hand taking hers, squeezing it in encouragement.

"Robin," she starts, her voice breaking. She has never thought she'll have this conversation with him. "We will not have this baby. I've been cursed and then I cursed myself, and there's no chance both of the curses are broken." She explains, looking away again. Meeting his eyes is too much now.

"I've known that before." He reminds her. Of course, she's told him that when their relationship became more because the other Robin adored children and Regina felt that this Robin might share the feeling. And indeed, he did. "But you don't know that the baby is going to die."

"I do, Robin. I'm not meant to be a mother. Regina may be, but I am most definitely not." She says, and the tears are following down her cheeks now. Damn hormones.

Her own hand is rested on her bump unconsciously, and Robin's hand covers her. It only makes her cry harder for she loves the baby already and the longer it stays with her, the more painful it will be to lose him, and now Robin will suffer as well.

Robin wraps his arms around her as she cries, and Regina cannot help but babble about how she'll lose the baby and how she doesn't even want to think about it, and how Robin will leave her, and how she just wants it to be over.

It takes her a long while to calm down, and when she finally does, she lies down on the bed, completely numb with Robin beside her, his one arm wrapped around her, holding her close, the other rested on her belly.

They fall asleep in each other's arms, and in the morning they don't speak about the baby.

They don't speak about it for two weeks until one day Robin brings a small bed to the castle. Regina becomes hysteric, she locks herself up in her chambers and doesn't talk with him for hours.

She doesn't talk about the baby and Robin doesn't too, but when she falls asleep, he talks to the baby, he strokes her bump and tells her things he cannot tell her when she's awake.

Regina refuses to talk about the baby till the end of her pregnant, she doesn't believe that it will live, she doesn't believe that even when the labor starts.

She just starts believing when the screaming, bloody baby is rested on her chest and Robin is whispering into her ear that they have a beautiful daughter.

Only then she believes that miracles can happen.

(—–)

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! :)

Fun fact: all 'one-shots' for this week were written at 05:30 AM on Mondays, on my way to Uni, lol!


End file.
